Danganronpa Despair's Reawakening
by R.T.Robins
Summary: Natsuki was accepted into Hope's Peak Academy for being a NEET. Will his life actually turn out for the better? Of course not! Him and 15 others are in for another Killing game in the original location. SYOC OPEN! (Girls: 0/8 Boys: 0/7)


**AN: Hey everyone! This is going to be my attempt at a SYOC story for Danganronpa. It took me a long time of reading other stories and planning in order for me to finally get around to typing this. The story will take place in Hope's Peak Academy itself. Hope you guys enjoy this. The submission form will be below and on my profile. Here we go!**

"Am I really ready for this?" I say to myself staring up at the most prestigious school in all of Japan. "Maybe I'm prepared for all of this?". I try and convince myself that I am worthy of attending here, regardless of the title given to me.

Hope's Peak Academy, the best school in all of Japan. Any kid would kill to get in. Graduating is basically success in any field or occupation you choose. The only problem? You need to be chosen by the school in order to attend. Only the most talented of students are ever chosen with the school hosting a drawing for a lucky random kid to go every year. Any student attending is given a title corresponding to their talent with the lucky student being the SHSL Lucky Student. Unfortunately for everyone, they chose not to have the drawing this year, meaning that only the chosen students with cool talents would have the opportunity to come. As for me? Not so talented. It's embarrassing to tell people why exactly I was selected.

My name is Natsuki Fujioka. and I am the SHSL NEET. That's right, the reason I was selected to attend the best high school is because of my ability to not be in school. You might argue that accepting the invitation means I'm not a NEET anymore, and you would be right. However, would you argue with an invitation to Hope's Peak Academy? I wasn't exactly going to question the school that is going to set me up for the rest of my life.

 **Natsuki Fujioka (M)**

 **SHSL NEET**

 **Height: 5'9"**

 **Weight: 145lbs**

I wore my best looking clothing for my adventure here. I put on a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black pants. I also put on a black tie and black suspenders. I then put on my black shoes. I figured I would at least look nice for everyone I'm meeting here. I had messy, unkempt, black hair and ruby eyes.

I finally decided to enter the building. I had only ever seen the outside so I wasn't sure how to prepare for what was on the inside. As soon as I got in, I knew that I was in the right place. The entrance hall was beautiful. There was not a spec of dust or dirt anywhere and everything seemed to sparkle in the light. I was beginning to feel a sense of hope for my future. I made my way toward the door into the school and my mind started to wander.

I didn't know what was happening but I was getting dizzy. I started to lose my balance and I couldn't get a hold of myself. I wasn't trying for the door anymore. I was just trying to stay up and avoid passing out. My head was racing and I finally submitted to the pain.

When I woke up I was in what seemed to be a classroom. "What happened?" I couldn't get my mind around what had just taken place. Am I in the school? Maybe I just dozed off a bit. But why was I in a classroom? No one else is in here. I looked around but there was no sign that anyone else was in here. The only thing that was a bit odd was the windows. They were bolted shut. I wonder what they're for? I got up and checked outside the room. There was no one in the halls but I was sure that It was Hope's Peak. The halls were so nice looking and fancy. There was no mistaking where I was. I looked below at my feet and saw a piece of paper. I picked it up and read its hastily written message.

 _All new students are to report to the entrance hall ASAP. Lets look forward to a year full of "hope"._

What was this? It looked like it was written by a fifth grader. should I do what it says? I'm not sure I have any other options at this point so I follow what the note says. I make my way through the unfamiliar hallways until I make it to a door marked "Entrance Hall". I opened the door, note in hand and saw a relieving sight. There were students waiting in the room. Were these my classmates?

 **Welcome to my SYOC story! I'm looking for 7 boys and 8 girls to join in this lovely adventure. I have a big portion of the story planned already and I hope that the story can come to light right here. Here are the rules to submitting a character.**

 **1\. No mary or gary** **sues. I don't want characters with "powers" or anything like that.**

 **2\. Only 1 submission per person. (Unless no one submits, to which I will ask of you to submit more.)**

 **3\. Only submit through PM. Review characters will not be considered.**

 **4\. I have the final deciding factor on which characters live or die.**

 **5\. Preferably I want original characters but if you submitted a character to a story that was cancelled or was stopped being updated, just let me know and I might consider them.**

 **6\. No SHSL ?/Luck/Hope. These talents are overused a lot and I just don't feel like they would fit here.**

 **7\. Applications will only be considered if you follow the form. It's on my profile for you to copy and paste.**

 **8\. More rules can be applied as needed.**

 **Now here is the Application! It will also be in my profile if you want to Copy and paste.**

 **OC Application!**

 **Name: (First, then Last)**

 **Nicknames: (If any)**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **SHSL:**

 **Clothing: (They will have the same clothes throughout the story so be specific.)**

 **Physical Appearance: (Hair style and color, eye color. things like that.)**

 **Backstory:(How did they gain their talent and how were they raised? It doesn't have to be tragic. It can be super simple.)**

 **Personality: (Definitely be specific here)**

 **What personality traits do they look for in a friend:**

 **Habits: (Biting nails, scratching back of their head. ETC)**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Biggest Secret:**

 **Greatest Fear:**

 **Role during investigation:**

 **Role During Trial:**

 **Possible Motive:**

 **Execution: (This doesn't mean your character is going to be a murder but have some fun here)**

 **Hope I see some nice characters soon! Good luck to everyone and have a great day!**


End file.
